


Jared's marathon prep

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, F/M, Helping A Buddy Out, Jared's fucking vibrator and T-shot photo, M/M, Medical Kink, Needles, T-shots, Top Gen, Top Jensen, Twitter ruined my life, Vibrators, fear of needles, my friends suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: Jared has to take testosterone as part of his training for the Boston Marathon. No big deal, except when needles give you the creeps. Gen has a special way of helping him relax, but when she isn't around he finds he just can't do it himself. Luckily Jensen's there to help.





	Jared's marathon prep

**Author's Note:**

> Jared fucking Padalecki owes me brain bleach. 
> 
> I don't even ship J2, I ship Destiel/Cockles. 
> 
> My friends all suck AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! 
> 
> This is rage written to get this fucking image out of my head.
> 
> *All comments bashing Misha will be deleted, because I have that power and I can. Don't like Cockles/Destiel/Misha? Probably shouldn't read a fic by an author who very clearly states they ship them. Bye Felicia.*

Jared whimpered softly as he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them down over his hips.  _It's not so bad._ He thought to himself.  _Just don't stare too long at the needle._ He took his health VERY seriously, especially while in training for these marathons. He needed to be in top shape, not just for himself and his own sense of competition, but because he really did care about the causes he was running for. So when his doctor had prescribed testosterone for his muscle and bone health, he pushed away his _minor_ fear of needles and agreed. It helped that his wife came up with a great routine to help him relax before the shot. Gen could make him forget that the needle was even coming. But of course, Gen wasn't here right now. He was alone, which meant he had to deal with both his fear, and actually give himself the damn injection. 

He took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and picked up the syringe. The needle didn't look that big...at first. The longer he stared at it, the bigger it got. His stomach flipped and he suddenly felt nauseous. Well...so much for that, then.

"Jared?" A loud knock startled him and he almost tripped over himself. He quickly hitched up his jeans just as the door to the small bathroom opened. "Oh good, you're mostly not naked." Jensen grinned, the light catching his freckles and making them stand out against his cheeks.

"Uh...hi." Jared managed. He quickly hid the needle behind his back. Jensen raised an eyebrow, having obviously already seen it. "Uh...it's uh..."

"Dude, I hope that's not coke. You haven't been holding out on me, right?" Jared felt even more nervous under the steel gaze of Jensen's emerald eyes.

"Uh...no. It's uh...testosterone."

"You're doping?" the edge of Jensen's lips turned up in a slight smirk.

"No! Well...sort of. Doctor prescribed for training." He explained quickly.

"Dude. Dude, you hate needles!" He blushed under Jensen's stare. "Ohhhhh. Okay. So it's time to jab yourself and you can't?" Jared nodded. "Well shit, you should have just asked. Give it here and turn around sweetcheeks!" 

"Just because you look like Dean doesn't mean you can call me that." Jared muttered, even as he handed the syringe over to Jensen. He laughed, moving into the small bathroom and closing the door behind him. "Besides, isn't Misha sweet cheeks?" Now Jensen blushed. Just slightly. It made those damn freckles even more prominent. 

"Yeah, yeah. Bend over." Jensen's voice was suddenly low, dominant. Jared slid his jeans down his hips and grabbed the sink. "Man, you gotta relax." 

He looked over his shoulder. "Sorry. Trying." A beat passed and he was most certainly not relaxed. "Sorry." He straightened, frustrated with himself. 

"Hey, it's all cool. I get it. What does Gen do to help you?" Jared instantly turned a hot shade of red. Jensen raised an eyebrow again, chuckled softly. "Huh. You can't look like that and not fill me in, buddy."

"She um...er...we have this..."He was tripping over his words, and yet Jensen was listening patiently as though nothing that would come out of his mouth would shock him. "She fucks me with a vibrator, okay? Before she sticks me." Bam. Someone should have struck him dead right there. 

Jensen laughed. "Is that all? Dude, I thought you were gonna say she dresses in leather and pegs you or something." 

Jared felt the blush in his cheeks spread down his neck. "No...well...uh...no." 

"So do you have it with you?" 

"What?" 

"The vibrator. Do you have it?" Jensen repeated, his voice patient. 

Jared just stared at him for a minute. "No." He finally said. 

Jensen shrugged. "No big deal. I'll be right back." He set the syringe back on the sink and left the bathroom, only to return a few minutes later with a bottle of lube, a box of condoms, and a bright pink vibrating dildo. Jared's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What?" Jensen asked, as though he was just carrying in the paper. 

"What...where...why..." 

Jensen laughed. "Dude. What do you think Misha and I do all day?" He took a condom out of the box and rolled it down the shaft of the vibrator. "Hope this is close to what you got at home. Misha's a bit of a size queen, this is one of our lesser used toys." 

Jared could've died from embarrassment. "Uh...too much information, dude." His brain wasn't quite processing what was about to happen, even as Jensen squirted lube unto the vibrator and spread a hefty amount from tip nearly to the base. "W-wait...are...are you gonna..."

Jensen raised both his eyebrows this time. "You wanted my help, right?" He made a circling motion with two of his fingers. Jared took a breath, whirled himself around and bent over the sink. His knees were shaking just a little with the anticipation. Jensen was gonna actually...use that...on him. "Okay, this is gonna be kind of cold, take a deep breath." Jensen yanked his boxers all the way down and put a steadying hand on his hip. He shivered and yelped just softly when he felt the tip of the toy placed against his entrance. "We're gonna start slow, yeah?" Jensen circled the tip of the toy against his entrance, just teasing him really, for a few long seconds. "Take a deep breath." Jensen ordered. Jared obeyed and as he exhaled he gasped as Jensen breached his rim with the toy. "Okay? Need more lube?" Jensen was still circling the vibrator, making slightly larger and larger circles as it worked it's way in. 

"N-nah-no." Jared tried to take deep breaths as he felt himself stretched. His cock was already throbbing, trapped against the sink and the rest of his body. Jensen shoved the toy in a little farther and then pulled it almost all the way out. He gasped at the sensation that washed over him, yelping when Jensen shoved the shaft back inside him.

"You've got almost all of it inside you, I'm gonna turn it on now." The hand at his hip clamped down a little harder as Jensen switched on the toy. "It's just a low setting, nothing too exciting. Let me know if you need greater stimulation." The vibrator buzzed to life inside him, reverberating against his rectal walls. He moaned and squirmed, rubbing his cock against the cool sink. Jensen jerked his hand and the little change in angle nailed his prostate.

"Holy shit!" Jared gasped, moaning loudly. "Shit. Jen. Shit."

Jensen smirked, angling the vibrator towards his prostate again and rubbing the vibrator over it.

"Oh god. Oh my god." He squirmed, shoving his hips forward to get more friction. "Jen." He moaned. He was lucky "Jen" was also his wife. Jensen cranked the vibrator up another notch and he moaned his friends name over and over. "Shit, Jen...Jen I'm gonna come. Fuck. Fuck." He slammed his hips against the sink, clawing against the sides.

"I gotcha." Jensen turned the vibrator up a final time, nailing his prostate at just the right angle that he saw white as he came.

"Oh my god." He slumped against the sink, not even noticing that Jensen had picked up the syringe again. He felt the vibrator slowly eased out, and then the hand was back against his hip. Suddenly he felt the needle jabbed into his asscheek, followed by the burn of the testosterone. "Ow." He muttered. 

"All done." Jensen pulled the needle out and set it back on the sink, beside the vibrator. He patted his ass over the injection site. "See, that wasn't so bad." He picked up the vibrator and rolled the condom off, throwing it into the trashcan across the room. "You should probably keep this in here, for tomorrow and whatnot."

Jared slowly eased himself up to look at Jensen. "Uh...uh, thanks."

His dick was still out but Jensen didn't even seem to notice, his eyes were on Jared's face. "No problem, buddy." He patted his shoulder as he walked past, closing the door behind him.

Jared let out what felt like a long held breath. "Did that really just happen?" He asked out loud. He looked back at the sink and stared right at the pink vibrator, the only evidence that yes, it had, and if it's presence was any consolation it was going to happen again tomorrow. Jared could hardly wait.    

     


End file.
